Computing and other equipment can be housed in racks along with other computing equipment.
These racks of computer equipment can often be housed in facilities known as computer data centers which house the electronic hardware in rack based cabinets.
Electronic computer system such as servers are also been maintained in a closed rack that requires security. Since the rack is closed and locked, the rack requires cooling. Forced air cooling is often used to cool such a system.